mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity
Gravity is a feature of the Super Mario ''Galaxy'' series. In reality, it always pulls, but in the series, it does not depend on an object's mass. It returns in Super Mario Odyssey. Types There are four types of gravity depending on their "pull". *'Standard Gravity' occurs when the player can go around the planet without falling off. It is the main type of gravity in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 and only appears in certain areas of Super Mario Odyssey. Planets are still considered to have standard gravity if you can go around to their other side without falling off, even if those planets have Black Holes inside them. Most Galaxies have standard gravity, but some do not. Note that even Bowser's reactors have Standard Gravity on their reactor planets. Here are the galaxies that lack standard gravity. **Loopdeeloop Galaxy **Sweet Sweet Galaxy **Rolling Green Galaxy **Sling Pod Galaxy **Honeyclimb Galaxy **Bigmouth Galaxy **Sand Spiral Galaxy **Matter Splatter Galaxy **Bubble Blast Galaxy **Rolling Gizmo Galaxy **Loopdeeswoop Galaxy **Note that Bubble Breeze Galaxy and Grand Finale Galaxy center on a planet that is the size of the Earth itself. *'Downward Gravity' mirrors the main games. It goes in one direction and returns in Super Mario Odyssey, usurping standard gravity as the main gravity type. There are galaxies with downward gravity: **Good Egg Galaxy (Flipswitch Area, King Kaliente's Battle Fleet) **Honeyhive Galaxy (Starting Planet) *Loopdeeloop Galaxy (Entire level) **Sweet Sweet Galaxy (Entire level) **Space Junk Galaxy (Space Junk Area, Kamella's Fleet, Phantom Boss Spider Zone (Rock Planet)) **Rolling Green Galaxy (Entire level) **Battlerock Galaxy (Bowl planet, Ammunition Depot) **Hurry Scurry Galaxy (Starting Planet) **Bowser's Star Reactor (Stairs, Bowser Confrontation Platform) **Sling Pod Galaxy (Entire Level) **Beach Bowl Galaxy (Starting Planet, Ledge Planet, and Waterfall Planet) **Ghostly Galaxy (Haunted Mansion Landing, Haunted Mansion, Boltergeist's Planets) **Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Entire Level except Secret Planet) **Freezeflame Galaxy (Ice Mountain) **Dusty Dune Galaxy (Bullet Bill Blaster Planet) **Honeyclimb Galaxy (Entire Level) **Bowser's Dark Matter Plant (Stairs Planet and Bowser Confrontation Area) **Bigmouth Galaxy (Entire Level) **Gold Leaf Galaxy (Starting Planet and Observation Deck) **Sea Slide Galaxy (Starting Area and Ring) **Toy Time Galaxy (Starting Planet, Giant Train, Conveyor Planet, Plate, Mecha-Bowser Planet, 8-bit Mario Planet, Frozen Dessert Planets (except Ice Cream Planet), Cake Planet, Undergrunt Gunner Boss Planet) **Sand Spiral Galaxy (Entire level) **Deep Dark Galaxy (Starting Planet Interior) **Dreadnought Galaxy (Dreadnought Tower Area, Colossal Cannon Fleet Path, Runway, Ammunition Depot) **Matter Splatter Galaxy (Entire Level) **Melty Molten Galaxy (Ball Rolling Area) **Rolling Gizmo Galaxy (Entire Level) **Bubble Blast Galaxy (Entire Level) **Loopdeeswoop Galaxy (Entire Level) **Bowser's Galaxy Reactor (Starting Planet and Bowser Confrontation Stairway Area) **[[ *'Outward Gravity' is rare in the games, it involves Mario being pulled to the outside of the planet. These include: **Good Egg Galaxy (Underground Room On The Starting Planet, Interior of the Small Asteroid Planet) **Honeyhive Galaxy (Underground Room On The Starting Planet) **Space Junk Galaxy (Interior of Tarantox's Planet) **Battlerock Galaxy (Interior of the Battlerock Break-in Point) **Ghostly Galaxy (Haunted Mansion Gravity Test Room) **Freezeflame Galaxy (Freezeflame's Blistering Core Planet) **Toy Time Galaxy (Secret Room on the Cake Planet) **Bowser's Galaxy Reactor (Tower Interior) *'Toroidal Gravity' involves Mario falling around the planet. It only appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2. **Tall Trunk Galaxy (Log and Trunk Wheel) **Space Storm Galaxy (Rocket Ship) **Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Lava Cylinder) *'Irregular Gravity:' changes in small areas throughout a larger area, such as on a planet. Gravity Walls hint towards the Gravity direction with their arrows. These arrows may vary in their colour depending on the direction, including: **Good Egg Galaxy (Pill Planet Interior) **Battlerock Galaxy (Battlerock Gravity Corridor) **Bowser's Star Reactor (Gravity Wall Planet) **Gusty Garden Galaxy (Gravity Scramble Area) **Bowser's Dark Matter Plant (Starting Planet and Dark Matter Path) **Toy Time Galaxy (Giant Train, Mecha-Bowser's Body) **Dreadnought Galaxy (Dreadnought Gravity Corridor) **Bowser's Galaxy Reactor (Starting Planet and Space Junk Area) See Also *Gravity Field *Gravity Arrow Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Odyssey